


Semi-Official Boys Night

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, boys night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the start of the season and some of the boys head out to mingle and catch up with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semi-Official Boys Night

It was the Tuesday before the race weekend and Marcus was just finishing up getting ready for the night. It was the semi-official 'boys night' with Kevin and Daniil. They first had it when the three of them were rookies and they tried to do it again last year but with Dany and Kevin's race, or lack thereof, Marcus was left by the other two for each other as the two of them were already drunk and making out by the time Marcus joined them. This year was special. This year Jolyon was finally joining them on the grid and Stoffel was around and he mentioned that he'll try to join them for the night. 

"Are you sure it's okay to join you?" A voice filters through from the bedroom. Marcus chuckles as he finishes buttoning up his shirt. "Yes. I'm sure." Marcus reassures. "But Jolyon hates me." The voice says back. "That was a long time ago. I'm sure it all just seems silly now and Jo doesn't hold grudges." Marcus says as he walks back to the bedroom to find his jacket. "I really don't want to intrude on your boys night." Marcus hears as he goes back to the bathroom to put on his jacket and see how it looks. "It's not intruding. It's like the unofficial bring you boyfriend to meet the gang night." Marcus says. "Now your just making that up. What if they don't like me?" The question was said in a small voice as Marcus walks out to where the other man was sitting down. He bends down so that Marcus can look into his eyes, familiar brown eyes he loves looking at and getting lost in so much, before he leans in to place a kiss on the other man's forehead. "I like you enough." Marcus says before he leans in to kiss his lips. "I like you more than enough." He says when they break apart. Marcus stands up and extends his hand out. "You ready?" He asks. Felipe nods before he takes the offered hand. "Yeah. Let's go." 

By the time Marcus and Felipe got there, Dany and Kevin were already there with their drinks in front of them. Kevin sees Marcus and waves him over. Marcus squeezes Felipe's hand before they make their way to them. "Hey guys." Marcus greets his friends. "Well finally!" Dany says as he smiles at the pair of them. "We don't have to hear you complain about being the third wheel anymore." Dany adds. "I do not complain!" Marcus exclaims but he hears Felipe chuckle from beside him so he doesn't really mind his friends making fun of him. "It's really about time. You've had a crush on Felipe for the longest time and I was the one who had to listen to you moan about how he never notices you and - ow!" Dany exclaims when Marcus hits his shoulder. "You're one to talk when you kept going on about how you miss Kevin." Marcus says in retaliation. "Aww, that's so sweet." Kevin says before he leans in to kiss Dany. "You see. This is what I have to put up with." Marcus says as he turns to Felipe. "They're certainly very, uhm, affectionate." Felipe says as they watch the other two continue their impromptu make out session. 

Dany and Kevin break apart when they hear Jolyon making his way to their table. Beside him was Pascal who was trying to keep up with the Britt. "Sorry. I had to pick up this one from his hotel before heading here." He motions towards Pascal who gives them all a sheepish smile and a little wave. Jolyon then goes ahead and gives Dany and Kevin a hug. Jolyon then turns to Marcus who hugs him as well before he turns to Felipe. There was a few awkward seconds before Jo smiled and shook Felipe's hand. "Nice to officially meet you as Marcus' boyfriend." Jolyon says as he watches both Marcus and Felipe blush. They were still getting used to everything in their relationship and still feel a bit awkward with the term boyfriend. "Alright, Stoff is on his way." Kevin says as he types out a message on his phone. "Is he bringing anyone with him?" Marcus asks. "He didn't say. But I heard he's dating someone." Kevin says with a shrug. "I'm gonna get another drink. Who wants what?" Dany asks around before he heads towards the bar. 

Dany returns with a tray full of drinks and a few glasses of water for those who were driving that night. Kevin was chatting with Pascal about the upcoming DTM season. Marcus and Felipe were talking about their trip to the zoo for one of their media commitments, Marcus teasing Felipe about that time he got scared of the elephant and their experience with feeding the kangaroos. Their attentions were turned to when they saw Stoffel making his way towards them hand in hand with Pierre Gasly. Dany smiles towards Pierre who smiles back at him. "You knew?" Kevin asks his boyfriend. "Yup." Dany simply says. "Hey guys. I had to escape from the team dinner." Stoffel says as he goes to hug and shake people's hands. Pierre goes over to where Dany and Kevin were. "You're really good at keeping this a secret." Dany jokes to him while Kevin nods by his side. "Not really keeping it a secret. Just no one would have thought of us ending up together." Pierre says with a shrug. 

As the night went on, everyone eventually got to mingle a bit with everyone. Jolyon and Felipe ended up recalling their fierce rivalry during their GP2 days and how it seemed like such a long time ago. Pascal told them stories of how Nico and Lewis were really like behind closed doors and how they would pull pranks on each other when they're in the factory much to the annoyance of Toto and to the amusement of the rest of the team. Felipe told them what it was like to be guided by Kimi during his carting days and what he's really like as a mentor as Dany, Kevin and Marcus, self-confessed Kimi fanboys, listened to him closely. Stoffel talked about how his Super Formula stint was going. During the night, Marcus never strayed too far from Felipe, knowing that he was still a but awkward around the others despite knowing them as competitors during their junior days, he was still getting to know them outside of racing. 

They all eventually parted ways as they hugged each other goodbye and went their separate ways. The drive back to their hotel was a silent one but Marcus can see the smile on Felipe's face which told him all he needed to know. When they're back in their room and alone, the first thing Marcus did was give Felipe a hug. "Thank you." He mumbles with his lips pressed to the Brazilian's hair. "What for?" Felipe asks. "Just being yourself around my friends, our friends." Marcus says. He feels Felipe shrug before he loosens his hold to look at Felipe. "I had fun and you were right. I didn't have to worry about anything and I was being silly." Felipe says as he rests his head on Marcus' chest. "Then I'm glad you had fun. That's all I want." He says as he places a kiss on the Brazilian's forehead. "Now then, time for bed so I have energy to kick your ass during the weekend." Marcus says with a wink and a quick peck on Felipe's lips as Felipe tries to push him off.


End file.
